A Little Well, Complicated
by Madame Hatter
Summary: Everything Elphaba claimed she would do, she has done with Glinda beside in every step. The Wizard is defeated, things couldn't possibly be better. The only problem is she's still in love with Fiyero. Full summary inside. Incomplete.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own anything except those to which I call my own :) I hope you enjoy this fic as much I enjoyed dreaming it up. Praise is welcomed, comments are strongly encouraged, and constructive criticism is highly recommended. I take the good and the bad just as long as it's wrapped in a nice package. I hope you like this. It's been a while since my last Wicked fic. _

**Full Summary: Three Empresses rule Oz all because Glinda's heart changed her mind and she decided to go with Elphaba at her request. With the Oz destroyed, Morrible dead, and Oz under their command, nothing could be better. Years and years passed and Oz is happy and more peaceful than it had been when the Wizard reigned. But, something still troubles Elphaba. She is still in love with Fiyero. And the fame that she once yearned before is deteriorating. Everything that she had once hoped is failing her. How could that be after so much work, after so much acclaim? She did everything she said she would. Then why is she still unhappy?**

**A Little... Well, Complicated**

**Prologue**

"You're gorgeous, Nessa," said Elphaba, tucking the little lock of brown hair behind her sister's ear. Nessarose beamed happily as Glinda completed the finishing touches of the gold and white gala daylilies beautifully streaming down her pure veil.

"All done," announced Glinda, fluffing Nessa's dress. "Oh, you're the prettiest bride Oz has ever seen. Well, except for... you know. Me."

Nessa bashfully murmured a soft thank you and drew her eyes back to the full-length mirror. Elphaba had never seen her glow so radiantly. She could have never imagined her sister in any other way than draped in robes of black and deep scarlet, which always matched the frown upon her ruby lips and the blindingly bright blaze of her ruby slippers. Now she was adorned in white, her gown tenderly fitting along her skinny figure and trailing nearly halfway across the dressing room. A single red rose was pinned to her bosom, complementing her bouquet of blooming red freesias and ranunculuses. Her skin was like milk, usually hidden from sunlight, sensitive to their rays. And she was smiling.

"How do you feel?" asked Glinda, blissfully playing with her veil.

"Good. Nervous. Happy," answered Nessa timidly. She took a deep breath and looked at Elphaba, her smile never leaving her pretty lips. "I could have never gone through with this without you."

"My precious Nessa," said Elphaba sighing contentedly. She wasn't sure what she did for her, but she wrapped her sister in a warm embrace nonetheless. After they pulled away, she turned to Glinda. "Glinda, this day would never be without you. You made this possible." And Glinda took her turn in embracing the bride.

"It was nothing Nessa, really," she said, straightening out Nessa's gown after they had pulled away. "I mean, I thought I would only see Elphie once in any other color than black, and that was last year, at my wedding. But, here we are! Oh Elphie, don't give me that face. We all know pink goes good with green."

"Goes _well_, goes _well_ with green," corrected Elphaba. "I have wanted to correct you for the longest time; I just had to say it." They all laughed and Elphaba smiled at Glinda. She remembered dressing in a lovely blue color for her and Fiyero's wedding only last season. Of course, she was smart not to tell her she loved the dress. It might have given reason for a weird shopping spree.

"Well, you do look positively emerald, Elphie," said Glinda, scrunching her nose.

"You need some new material," said Elphaba, in good spirits.

"I can't, the press secretary is on holiday." It was strange that Nessa insisted her wedding to be near Lurlinemas Eve. The clock suddenly struck thrice signaling the wedding to be in no less than half an hour.

"I should check on the groom," said Elphaba, dismissing herself properly. She closed the door behind her and walked down the yellow-lit hallway of the church. The candles burned a fragrance of golden daffodils, red hollyberries, and white gardenias. A man in a black suit began to approach her, a worried brow on his face.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one, wearing black. I envy you immensely," commented Elphaba, intertwining her fingers.

"I will never understand your sense of humor, Elphaba," her father said. "Is Nessarose alright?"

"Oh father, she's fine. The wine spilled all over her dress, she cried a rainstorm, I knocked her over the head with a lamp, and Glinda's tending to her bruise," she said dryly. She placed a hand on her father's arm. "Her loveliness can even take the most ardent wind's breath away."

He smiled, relieved. "I have never seen her so happy. Your sister has felt so lonely for so long. There was a point where I started realizing that I wasn't going to be enough for her to fulfill her needs. I thought that I would never be able to erase that bitter sulk her expression always showed."

Elphaba stayed silent. It hurt that he didn't once mention her in being by Nessa's side. She was the one who stood by her more than anyone else. But it was less than surprising. She just stared blankly, obediently taking in her father's monologue.

"Look at how happy she is," he continued. "And look at me. Smiling. If I wasn't going to walk my sweet pea down the aisle, I would be in uncontrollable tears. This, I'll note, will be the happiest day of my life. Absolutely nothing can make me happier." Elphaba frown. She couldn't even match her sister's wedding for her father's happiness. So what was the point?

"If you'll excuse me, father, I have to talk to the groom," said Elphaba, "unless there's something else you'd like to say?" She was half-expecting him to thank her, to mention her, to say her name like she's never heard before.

"Go. The wedding is to begin shortly," he said and walked into the room full of guests. She sighed and marched across the hallway to the groom's room. Calming her nerves down a bit, for she was starting to feel a bit nervous herself as the minute inched nearer, she knocked lightly on the door.

"Everyone is expecting the groom to be out there before the bride. Is everything alright in there?" she asked. Nothing was heard from the other side. She pressed her ear against the wood. She knocked again. "Boq?" Her hand slid to the doorknob and she turned it slowly. When there wasn't a sound of protest, she slipped inside and closed the door.

"Boq?" The room was empty. Everything was orderly placed. It was like no one had been there at all, and it was what Elphaba would have believed if she hadn't seen him walk in earlier. She walked over to his table where she hoped she'd find a farewell note or something of condolence. Nothing.

She looked toward the window. It was open. The curtains were blowing along with the wind's ballet. Oh Boq, she thought. What do I tell the bride?

The sound of a door opening startled Elphaba out of her daze. She turned around to find the door was still. Where did that sound come from?

"Did you think I left?" said a voice. She turned around fully to see Boq coming out of the small bathroom door.

"Yes I did," she admitted without an ounce of hesitance. She surveyed him from top to bottom. "You look good."

"I try," he said. "Actually, I was trying to tie this bowtie, and needed the mirror in the bathroom. And what do you know? It only made it worse."

Elphaba smiled and fixed his tie for him. He was clean-shaven, with a fresh ginger peach scent about him, his hair neatly parted to one side, and a white suit that made his body larger than it was. He looked quite handsome.

"Almost time," she said. "How...are you feeling?"

He frowned and looked at her earnestly. "How am I supposed to feel?" he asked, sitting on a small cot in the corner. Elphaba felt pity for him, knowing well that this wasn't a part of his wishes. But for some reason, she couldn't do anything about it. Nobody could do anything. And she didn't have the faintest idea why he obliged to it. Elphaba sat down on a chair across from him.

"Boq, I am so sorry," she said. "I truly am." She couldn't believe she was saying this to someone on their wedding day.

He lifted his head to her. His eyes glittered with tears that refused to filter out. "I know," he said. "I try. I really do. I was ready to leave her when you enchanted her shoes for her. But then it hit me like a pile of bricks. Her devotion, her affection for me was nothing more than a mirror image of my love for Glinda. She loves me the way I love Glinda, and that... that hurt... because I know I could never have her. I didn't want Nessa to feel the same way."

Elphaba bit her lip but remained quiet. His heart, she never knew, was so big.

"When Glinda got married last winter, I knew it was over," he continued. "I could never pursue her. No matter how much I love her, I could never jeopardize her reputation on account of me. So I stayed with Nessa, thinking that at least one of us could be happy. And here I am." He stood up and paced toward the door.

Elphaba stood up. She was about to speak, but he beat her to it.

"She's a good friend. A good _friend_," he said. "I guess I have to make the best of this because I don't want to be miserable for the rest of my life."

"You'd be living a lie," she said suddenly.

"I would rather live a lie than to make my best friend unhappy," he said sternly, fighting back the tears fiercely. He laughed abruptly, which created a strange atmosphere. "She was practicing how to walk down the aisle a few days ago. It was... it was hilarious because she knew she wasn't a good walker. So she made fun of herself. She purposely walked crookedly, walked backwards. I told her..." He took a deep breath, like he couldn't believe he was telling her this. "I told her that she better not walk down the aisle like that on our wedding day. _Our_ wedding. My lips betrayed me, I thought." He gazed upon her eyes and they were smiling. At first Elphaba thought she was seeing things, but a gentle curl came about his lips. She wondered if her eyes were deceiving her.

"Her shoe fell off," he said smirking. "And I helped her up. And we laughed. And I slipped her shoe onto her foot. She kissed the crown of my head. And... And I kissed her lips. And then we made love." Elphaba's eyes grew, but didn't say a word. Were her ears deceiving her as well?

He opened the door and looked up at the ceiling, then inhaled. He let out a sigh and looked at Elphaba. "I don't know if this is true love, and because of that, I am afraid. But the only conclusion I can come up with is that I have the rest of our married lives to figure it out."

Elphaba watched him leave the door, confused, but engraving every word to heart.


	2. Chapter One

**A Little... Well, Complicated**

**Chapter One**

"Nessa, I beseech you, think about it," her sister pleaded. There was no use putting sense to her, but this was the last straw. And this time, Glinda was behind her. She followed her sister around the small drawing room where they were having tea, but Elphaba's sudden request caused her to pace.

"No," replied Nessa simply, "No, Elphaba, I am governess and I hold a third-share power over Oz. You assured Father that he would hold a separate power for Munchkinland once you two took over, and when he died, guaranteed me the same right. Even made me third empress. Now you're saying it's a lie? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trust at all, Nessie," said Glinda, who was just as calm. She took a sip of mint-flavored tea. "Can I have some honey in this?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. Was she the only one agitated about this?

"Nessa," implored Elphaba, "I turned the other cheek when you outlawed the importation of oil, which is ridiculous in itself-"

"It's so the tinmen won't be able to run away," she answered plainly.

Elphaba didn't even want to respond to that absurd rationale. Where on earth were there tinmen? Nonetheless, she pressed forward. "And didn't I stay quiet when you made it law that munchkins are to only wear pink, green, and red?"

"I thought you'd be happy about that one," said Nessa.

It took all her might not to scream at her. She took a breath and sighed. "No I am not happy at all. But Nessa... stripping the husbands of their rights? Giving sole authority to wives? It's insanity!"

"And why so?" she demanded. "For so long, we have been their helpless damsels, their petty servants. Finally, women take power, and they deserve the right to know how it feels."

Elphaba tried not to burst into laughter. "Madness! I'm talking to a nut."

Nessa turned to her, a fire ablaze in her eyes. Elphaba turned her head askew for a moment, observing her carefully. Too late. The fire had settled into a soft cloud in her iris. "I will not raise my voice, Fabala. But I do believe you are jealous." She stirred her cup and walked over to a nearby window, avoiding her sister's face.

Elphaba glanced at Glinda. "You know, you can jump in at any time."

"I'm still drinking my tea," replied Glinda. Elphaba sighed heavily and walked over to Nessa where she could see her green reflection on the windowpane.

"You really shouldn't wear that hat indoors," remarked Nessa, taking a sip.

"I don't know what has gotten into that pretty little head of yours, but I am not jealous of you," said Elphaba.

"Denial. Giving Father separate supremacy over Munchkinland in hopes that he would somehow grant you recognition, acceptance?" Elphaba lifted her head in complete disbelief. Her eyes hardened.

"I gave him separate supremacy in hopes to keep him out of my hair! That ungrateful, inconsiderate man!"

"Elphie, keep your voice down," whispered Glinda from behind.

"There will be no disrespectution in this house!" said Nessa, matching her tone. She set her cup down and approached her sister slowly. Elphaba raised her eyebrow and got close enough to stare into her eyes wickedly.

"I advise you to keep your voice down," said Nessa softly, unblinking. "The servants wouldn't want to hear any uproar from _Fabala the Fair_." Elphaba cringed. It wasn't much the nickname the media gave her, but the fact that she was given a label that disturbed her. And she knew that her sister was clearly mocking her.

"I have done everything for you and this is how you repay me," stated Elphaba lowly. Nessa chortled and drew the curtains.

"Done everything for me? I wonder how that is possible while you're out parading with those Animals-"

Elphaba didn't even think twice before slapping her sister across the face. Nessa placed a shaky hand on her cheek and stared at her defiantly. "You had no right... you are not in charge of me, Elphaba. You've assaulted the Governess."

Her tall sister towered over her menacingly. "And what are you going to do about it?" she taunted. "You can't do anything without those stupid shoes of yours!"

"Well you can't do anything without that stupid broom of yours!"

The anger was unbearable. The hot blood in her veins began to run violently throughout her body. Her teeth clenched as she glared into the cold-hearted eyes of her sister. She brought her hands up and felt her fingers beginning to twitch. The room began to dim a bit, and the winds began to change.

"Dio hiyum, dio greethum, dio hiyum das il mein. Dio hiyum, dio greethum, dio hiyum das il mein," she repeated darkly. The spell began to take place as she chanted the words louder and louder. Nessa's eyes grew wide. She shrank down in fear, covering herself with one arm. She shrieked.

"My shoes! Please..._please_, don't do anything to my shoes!" she gasped and grasped her slippers on her feet. "No, please, I beg of you..."

Elphaba continued solemnly, but knew that if she wasn't to be stopped now, things would only become worse. The words grew deeper as she started bringing her fingers, all bent, to her shoes. She knew Nessa would be too afraid to try any of the spells she was taught on her own, especially against the one who knew it better than anybody else. And yet barely an inch away from her shoes, she felt a strange air.

"What have you done?" commanded Elphaba. "What have you done to your slippers?"

"Nothing, I haven't done anything," she said trembling.

"Then why are they untouchable?" she inquired.

"Elphaba, that's enough," said Glinda. She snapped her fingers and the room reconciled to its normal condition, the winds died, and the lighting brightened. She stood in front of Nessa. "I think we should leave."

"Traitor!" said Elphaba. "No wonder you were so quiet."

"Yes, I couldn't stand it myself," said Glinda. "But I had to murmur the spell soft enough for you not to hear. Oh, Elphie, I knew you'd do something like this. So I cast a spell on her shoes. No one can touch them until she dies."

"Glinda, you're always there for me-" started Nessa.

"Oh shut up," said Elphaba. She turned to Glinda and shook her head. "And here I thought you were on my side."

"I am," she said, "but this is not the way to negotiate." She grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door. "Lovely party, Nessie, we must do it again sometime. Maybe my house? Love you plenty." Elphaba was tugged across the room, forcing herself to, again, as she's done so many times before, turn the other cheek. Glinda opened the door and jumped back a little.

"So sorry Genessey, we were just leaving," said Glinda, pushing Elphaba gently to the side to let the young lady through.

"Good afternoon Aunt Glinda, Aunt Elphaba," she said curtsying. She was at the ripe age of seventeen, ready to blossom into an elegant young woman. Her hair was straight and fine, brown like her mother's, but had her father's blue eyes. She was tiny and delicate, and carried an attractive poise. A weight of politeness and silence made everyone who set eyes on her give the utmost respect for her.

"Is everything alright Mother? I thought I heard something," she said walking over to Nessa. Elphaba dodged her stare.

Nessa hugged her daughter warmly. "Everything's fine. Why don't you put on your breeches and I'll watch you and your father ride horses."

Genessey nodded and excused herself courteously. Elphaba pursed her lips. "Nice to know someone in this room is teaching her daughter how to treat animals well," she muttered bitterly. Glinda pinched her arm.

"Goodbye, Nessa," she said and dragged her green friend out of the mansion. They walked out of the square where a carriage was waiting for them to take them to the palace at the Emerald City. Their palace there wasn't home, but more like a meeting place, a place where they spent most of their days and many of their nights. Glinda resided with her family in the Gilikkin and Elphaba refused to call that public attraction home. The carriage steadily led them away as Elphaba pondered out the window, her chin resting on her knuckle.

"Elphie, what's wrong with you?" asked Glinda.

"What?" snapped Elphaba.

"Treating your sister that way, you know I would be lucky to have one," she said. "She's a fragile thing."

"Fragile? Have you heard the rumors about her abusing her power? The Wicked Witch of the East, they call her."

"Hang the rumors, hang the media for coming up with such nonsense. I mean, first they're hailing her as Nessarose the Riveting, now demeaning her as the Wicked Witch. I recall another person who hated the media for such obscurity."

Elphaba bit her lip to keep from saying anything rash. She crossed her legs and leaned her head back, listening to the soothing crackles of the wheels. "She hates me."

"This isn't the first time you've fought. She'll come around." She touched Elphaba's hand gently. "When have I ever been wrong?"

She turned to her blonde companion and laughed. They engaged in a light conversation until green lights peeked through the window. An excited crowd formed in their presence, all hoping to catch a glimpse of their empresses. The carriage drew near the palace where the gates held everyone back. Elphaba squirmed in her seat and knelt on the cushion to look out the rear window. Every once in a while she can make out their cheering. _The Jewel of Emerald City_, they cheered. Elphaba frowned. For once, this was not the glory she had once dreamt for.

One morning when there had been another eager group outside their walls, she spotted someone with green skin. Another one like her. She hoped that she had discovered something wonderful, only to realize that it was just another fan who painted their skin. She was disappointed for the rest of the day.

The driver opened the door for them and they thanked him. Elphaba followed Glinda up the grand stairs, which seemed to lead on forever. It also didn't help that Glinda took twice as long getting up the stairs. Elphaba merely tagged behind her because she was afraid that she'd trip over her three-inch heels, and would need someone to catch her.

Once they met the top of the stairs, a handsome man clad in a green uniform greeted them merrily. He kissed Glinda and bowed his head to the second empress.

"How did it go with Nessarose?" he asked.

"Great. We had tea," said Glinda and she walked inside. Fiyero stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So how did it really go with Nessarose?" he asked.

"Terrible," said Elphaba, "we had tea." She followed Glinda into the dining room where supper was being set by a few maids and butlers. Elphaba sat across from her while Fiyero took the head of the table. She said it was preposterous that one them should take the head of the table and that they'd rather have him take it. Elphaba refused to uphold such power in something as calming as the dining room, and Glinda didn't want to take it unless it was fair. Besides, Elphaba would hate staring into the eyes of the man she loved.

"We have a long night ahead of us," said Glinda laying her napkin on her lap. Elphaba snorted in agreement. "I mean, we have that riot near the Vinkus that's getting out of hand-"

"I've held them back as much as I can," said Fiyero tiredly.

"I know you have. And then we have those ancient laws to amend that are keeping certain minorities from doing things they should have the right to do, not to mention your sister's laws."

"Ahh, so I take it she didn't handle it well?" asked Fiyero.

"She handled it better than I thought," said Elphaba. "I thought she would do something incredibly stupid. Only this time, it wasn't her." She shot a look at Glinda.

"I can see you darting those sour faces, Elphie," she said, taking a bite of her food. "That's so improper at the dinner table."

"Do I have to send you both to your rooms?" asked Fiyero. "What happened?"

"I cast a locked spell on Nessa's shoes, is all," responded Glinda.

"Is all?" Elphaba retreated, catching the warning look Fiyero gave her. He cleared his throat and looked at Glinda gently.

"Glinda?" he said. She continued looking at her food. He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Darling, my sweet?" She looked up and smiled.

"Yes dearest?"

"Didn't I tell you something about getting into family business?"

Her smile failed to disappear on her face. "It wasn't about family, it was about politics." Her husband sighed.

"Anyway, it's all over now, we have other matters to worry about," said Glinda. "We have too many affairs to deal with and my baby's starting Shiz tomorrow."

"Man, Glinda, he's a man," murmured Fiyero repetitively.

"How is Devin? I haven't spoken with him in a while," said Elphaba, taking a sip of red wine.

"A doll! I bought him the most dazzling vest yesterday, red. Much like the one Fiyero wore the first day we met." He smiled at her and she beamed. For the rest of dinner, they talked mostly about Devin. Elphaba didn't mind as long as they were content. It was the only time of day where she could just talk to her best friends. She didn't realize how heavy the burden was that came with world renown.

When they finished, Glinda was still going on and on about her son. "I'm so proud of him. You'd be proud of him too, I know it."

"I'm sure of it," said Elphaba as they all stood to leave.

"Sweet Oz, I miss him dearly. I think I'm going to take a ride," she said waving her wand.

"The night is drawing near; I don't want you to get hurt," said Fiyero.

"It's not like I haven't ridden at night before," she said. A bubble began to form between the three of them.

"You spoil him rotten, you know that?" he asked.

"Yes I do. I'll be back within the hour." The pink bubble sparkled and slowly rematerialized to enclose Glinda. She smiled and waved her fingers goodbye. She flicked her wand once more and the bubble dematerialized, leaving the air moist.

"I suppose I'll catch some shut-eye before she returns," said Elphaba and began to leave in haste when he grabbed her arm.

He traced his hand down her arm and intertwined her fingers with his. He kissed her long fingertips softly and looked at her with devious eyes. She wanted this more than he did, but the fear that they would get caught, of betraying her only friend, compelled her to think with her mind rather than her heart. He pulled her to him, and pressed her body close to his, feeling the sudden heat. She tried not to wrap her arms around him as he pulled her even closer, his hands to her hips.

"Elphaba..." he whispered. He wasn't going to let her go.

Her mind and heart undecided, she kissed him fiercely, keeping her hands on his face. He pushed her toward the dining table where she was forced to sit. He centered himself between her, taking her hat off, caressing her neck. Elphaba felt everything going so fast. Their time was scarce so the passion needed to be quick. She pushed him away and covered herself. But was it worth betraying a friend?

"What is it?" he asked.

"Someone will see," she muttered frightened. She couldn't do this.

He stepped closer to her and wiped the hair from her face. "How much longer do we have to keep it secret?"

Elphaba tried to fight back the tears that seemed to burn on her skin as they trickled down. "So long that it ceases existence."


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's Noe: Thank you so much for your reviews. They certainly make my day and feed my motivation. Please do continue :) And as always, praise is welcomed, comments are strongly encouraged, and constructive criticism is highly recommended. Enjoy. Hopefully the next update will come sooner._

**A Little... Well, Complicated**

**Chapter Two**

"You're so handsome. You're _so_ handsome," his mother kept repeating as she fussed with his scarlet vest. They were in front of Shiz University and every pupil starting their first year was supposed to meet the headmistress in the Main Hall in twenty minutes. Devin gently grabbed his mother's hand.

"Mother, please," he said softly. "I let you escort me to Shiz. Can you at least give me the courtesy of avoiding humiliation?"

"_So_ handsome," she said once more, her eyes glittering. Devin couldn't help but smile. He loved his mother so much and he knew that her tears of joy were the greatest form of flattery for him. He would do anything to make her proud. Kissing her forehead softly, he caught the sight of their driver approaching hastily.

"Master Devin, you almost forgot your bouquet," the humble driver said quickly bowing to his Empress and handing the flowers to him.

"Thank you," said Devin receiving them with gratitude, "I don't know where my head is, thank Oz you remembered."

His mother touched them tenderly. "These are pretty. Are they for me?"

"Your daily morning roses at the breakfast nook aren't enough for you?" he asked with raised brow.

She made a face, much like the one a seven-year-old would make, and kissed him on the cheek. She had to be on her tiptoes to do so and that just made him smile wider. He admired his mother's youthfulness and optimism that he realized was beginning to falter in many adults. There was probably a dark history he didn't understand that sparked this epidemic of sorrow and gloom, but he didn't let it interrupt him too much. His generation was still the same naive and carefree creatures he grew up with. And his mother reminded him that there was still so much hope.

"Don't forget to write," she said and waved farewell, following their driver to the carriage. A few people recognized her and bid her hello.

"Look! It's Glinda the Grace!" someone said and several eager students began to run up to her.

"Mind your distance," the driver said trying to hold them back.

"I really must be going," she said, "but everyone have a grand first day of school. May Lurline bless you all."

Devin smirked as he watched the crowd gape at the carriage narrowing down the path. He turned his head away when a number of students began to stare at him, murmuring things such as "the Empress's son" to each other. He liked the attention, but wished that they tried to be more discreet than they were sticking their noses everywhere.

Suddenly a white carriage with red outlines approached the pathway. He smiled as the carriage stopped in front of him. The coach stepped out and opened the door for the passenger. A young woman appeared inside, her pecan brown hair in round curls over her small shoulders. She was wearing a red fall dress that went down to her ankles.

Devin offered his hand and helped her off. He kissed her hand gently and pulled the flowers from behind.

"I've missed you," he said, feeling his heart lighten as he gazed at her.

She took the bouquet appreciatively and her eyes sparkled when she smiled. "You're sweet," she said. "Thank you, they're beautiful."

They started walking into the Main Hall where he noticed more and more students staring at them. He didn't exactly know why they were so curious to see a pair of lovers, but wished nonetheless that they would all disappear. He loved Genessey ever since he met her and no person would get him to feel differently.

"I'm really glad you reconsidered Shiz," he said, taking her hand delicately. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither would I," she said, laughing a bit. "You always give me the courage to push forward." She squeezed his hand, which made his heart melt. "Besides, not only did Mother recommend it, so did your mother- well, naturally, since you were going- and Aunt Elphaba."

It took a while for Devin to recollect a clear image of Elphaba's face. He remembered seeing her many times in his younger years, but for some reason, they hadn't talked in a while. And it wasn't because he didn't like her well enough. She was bold and almost fearless, but fair and honest. She was the only one who didn't sugarcoat anything for him, and gave him advice he could actually use. Although it was difficult to remember her face, it wasn't hard to recall her green skin. It was almost disgusting- he pitied her for that, a woman with such great power.

"Are you still planning to take sorcery this year?" he asked. They sat on the fountain bench near the entrance of the Main Hall.

"I'm not sure if I should go on with it," she said, "I was thinking of dropping it. Who is the instructor?"

"It's customary that the headmistress teaches the seminar. It is supposed to be one of their qualifications... what is it?"

"My friends are near the corridor. I had no idea they were attending Shiz."

"Go to them," he said, even though he didn't want to let her go. "At least now you won't be alone."

She looked into his eyes and placed a hand on his face. "I was never going to be alone." He smiled and kissed her softly, and let her welcome her friends. His eyes followed her to them until a splash of water caused him to stir.

"So Miss Wicked Witch of the East decided to come after all?" a friend named Kenton said sitting beside him, admiring the tall woman statue in the middle of the fountain, which had a single drape of clothing around her.

"Don't call her that, for Oz's sake," Devin said, "Or did you forget that she has a very well-built boyfriend?"

"And handsome too, I presume?" Kenton asked smirking.

"Naturally," he answered.

"I was only teasing you, but I was looking forward to just us fellows. Anyway, you've heard about the rooming here right?"

"Dormitories. Just like any other school. What's the big deal?"

"No, no, not like any other school. Co-ed rooming."

Devin froze then felt a warm smile emerging from his lips. "That should be exciting for you. You may finally get yourself a girl."

"Oh Devin you sleigh me. Look. My cheeks ache from your indescribable, uproarious sense of humor."

"I get the point Kenton."

"At least you'll be able to spend more time with your fair lady."

"Speaking of which, do you happen to know why everyone is just so happy to see us? Or do I have toilet paper underneath my shoe?"

"You don't know? With a big head like yours I'd figure you'd be the first to know." He laid his suave blonde head down on the marble bench and sighed.

"Enlighten me, oh Knowledgeable One," said Devin.

"No one can seem to understand why such a debonair, gorgeous, almost godly creature as yourself would take interest in such a small-town pretty, quiet mouse that is the Governess's daughter of Munchkinland."

"No one cares to take notice that she is the Third Empress's daughter?"

Kenton sat up and looked at him stunned. "Please don't tell me you are that blind to think that Nessarose was made Empress because of her outstanding excellence."

"Not another word," said Devin angrily.

"I'm glad you uphold the same respect for my mother as you do your own," said another voice. Devin turned around to see Genessey standing near them. Her eyes were unblinking, but she had this curl on her lips as if they were about to tremble. She tried to stay strong though and remained focused on Kenton.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Kenton, giving a side glance to Devin. "Excuse me as I dwell on my horridness." Devin managed to ignore the slight sarcasm in his voice. He stood up and looked at Genessey for a moment. She embraced him.

"Kenton shoots off his mouth a lot," he said sensitively. He brushed her hair gently. "He didn't mean it." He hated lying to her that way.

As he pulled away, a circle began to form around the Hall. The headmistress walked in and he couldn't believe his eyes. Genessey seemed to have caught his expression because she spoke up.

"Devin, don't you remember? Aunt Elphaba is headmistress of Shiz."

It seemed that he had not remembered. Granted, he had other things to worry about than know the specifics of their headmistress, but he was more or less relieved that she was there. Now he knew they were in remarkable hands.

"Students, friends, welcome to Shiz University," Headmistress Elphaba said, her black robe swaying with such mystifying grace. "I truly hope that each and every one of you enjoys and learns from your stay here in Shiz. I have confidence that you will all exceed my expectations. We are not a prison here in Shiz; so accordingly, I have set more compromising regulations, including those regarding dormitories. Yes, they are co-ed. Now here is the catch-"

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Kenton said from across the hall.

"Let me finish before you get your underwear in a bunch, Mr. Ferris," she said. A few people laughed. "If you happen to become friendly with your roommate and decide to skip studying for an exam for a night of hot, raw, passionate sex, and one of you becomes expectant, it is none of my concern. You are all adults; you do as you please. But, let me warn you now that if you happen to be in labor during your final exams, there will be no way of recovering your tests. So think twice and check your calendars before sleeping in the same bed.

"Second note: Harassment of any kind is not tolerated in Shiz University. Any hint of such violence result in immediate removal from my property. And trust me- such sanction from the finest school in Oz by one of the Empresses will guarantee you no spot in any other school. And I do have a knack for knowing what goes on."

Everyone was hushed. The deafening silence could be heard from miles away. They instantly knew how severe the consequences were, and trusted their headmistress with everything. She was indeed fair but brutal when someone broke her trust. No other school would allow co-ed dormitories. But then no other school was run by Empress Elphaba.

"Forgive me if I sound intimidating," she continued, laughing. "I had little sleep last night. The list of roommates are on the door-" she waved her hand and a parchment materialized where she had indicated, "-and they are final until further notice."

A stampede charged to the door, fervently checking who their lucky roommate was. Devin didn't really have a worry so he decided to check once the crowd died down. Genessey was in agreement with his thoughts and they both walked up to Elphaba to greet hello.

"It's so nice to see that the tradition of attending Shiz lives on," she said as they advanced to her. She kissed Genessey's forehead and tipped her hat to Devin.

"I wouldn't have come if it wasn't for Devin," said Genessey.

"Well, I'm glad he convinced you otherwise," said Elphaba smiling. She observed Devin for a while and he felt a bit of nerves devouring him. He wondered what she was thinking. And she spoke, "You look just like your father when I first saw him here. Especially with that vest on."

"Thank you... I think," he said unsure. Fortunately, she laughed, and Genessey followed. He smiled, pulled her closer to him.

"Hopefully, you won't be the same troublemaker he was," said Elphaba crossing her arms nonchalantly.

"Troublemaker?" questioned Devin. He never knew how his father at his duration attending Shiz, whether he was popular or a slacker. Actually, his parents hardly spoke of their time at Shiz. He supposed it was where they all met.

"Shiz was the place that determined our... greatness, I guess you can call it," said Elphaba. "I hope you find your place in this world here too. Go on and check the list. You should get ready to unpack."

They said their goodbyes and waited for the several to leave the doorway so they could check their names. Devin hoped that he would be able to get to know Elphaba better because she had definitely intrigued him. His mother always talked about how wonderful she was and witty. He almost regretted not getting to spend more time with her. She would make a great role model.

The hallway emptied, everyone hurrying to their rooms, anxious to meet their roommate or future lover. Devin and Genessey scanned for their name and at the same time, they both had the same reaction.

"I don't believe it," he said. She squeezed his hand again, but it didn't have the same effect as it once had.

"I'm rooming with one of my friends, but I suppose that won't make you feel any better," she said. He sighed and looked at her. She had a small smile on.

"What in Oz do you find funny in this?" he inquired.

"You were so excited, weren't you?" she asked. She kissed him softly, something that she never really did, so it made him feel good despite his bad news.

"Can't we complain?" he asked. He checked the list again. "Rivalyn? I don't know a Rivalyn."

"You'll know her once the day's done," she said shrugging. "Besides, I don't know if Aunt Elphaba will change roommates unless we're in danger."

"Rivalyn," he said thoughtfully. "Aren't you afraid of me rooming with a girl named Rivalyn?"

"I trust you won't do anything to hurt her... or me," she said softly. She knew as well as he did that he couldn't think of anybody else except her. He sighed.

"But Rivalyn's such a lovely name," he said. She laughed and hugged him tightly. He couldn't help but be happy. Not once had she ever kissed or embraced him without having him move first, and knowing that she was more comfortable in this environment made him feel good. He walked her to her dorm and promised to meet her later that night for dinner. He headed toward his room, which was a flight up from hers. He dreaded that he had to be so far from her; perhaps he can persuade Elphaba. His mother was her best friend after all.

He knocked on the door, giving Rivalyn warning in case she was dressing. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He unlocked the door and opened it. The room was beautiful and huge, almost like a suite. The main room was like a living room set with half a kitchen and a bathroom nearby. On opposite ends were separate rooms: their bedrooms. Thank goodness. Some privacy.

"Who's there?" a voice said.

"Devin Tiggular," he replied looking for a person. The voice was coming from one bedroom. The door opened and a short-haired girl walked out. She had strawberry-colored hair and golden eyes. For some reason she looked familiar.

"Aren't I the lucky one? I get to room with the Empress's son," she said grinning. She had a thick accent, like someone from the Quadling Country, where he guessed she was from.

"I'm just like any other person, only five times better," he said, wondering if that it was the appropriate time to include his one-of-a-kind wit.

Luckily, she laughed. "My name's Rivalyn."

"I know," he said. "I mean, I checked the list. It's nice to meet you."

She drew near him. It kind of made him uncomfortable because she was close enough for him to feel the temperature of her body. Her eyes changed colors to a mixture of green and brown. "Nice to meet you too," she said mysteriously.

She bumped into him a little and went into the bathroom. He heard the lock on the other end of the door and it took him a few minutes to snap out of his reverie of astonishment and uncertain familiarity.


	4. Chapter Three

_Author's Note: A sooner update. Aren't you proud? I do love your reviews. So detailed. It really helps me improve. I do appreciate each and everyone. Continue, please! Praise is **always** welcomed, comments are **strongly** encouraged, and constructive criticism is **highly** recommended._

**A Little... Well, Complicated**

**Chapter Three**

"You're doing very well, Genessey. Actually, extremely well," said Elphaba, drawing her index finger up in the air. The curtains in her classroom arose and revealed the afternoon sunlight. "I don't know where you get your powers from. Oz knows you didn't get it from your mother."

She knew she was being a bit foul as she addressed Genessey's mother in such a way, but everyone knew how blunt she was. And it was the truth. Nessa didn't have an ounce of power in her.

"Perhaps I got it from you," replied Genessey, putting her wand away. Elphaba stopped herself from responding. That wasn't the least true. She remembered roaming through the Wizard's quarters many, many years ago. She blew up a safe in his wall, which contained bottles of green liquid. Green poison. It was then she realized what caused her to lead such a shadowed life, always discriminated. Cursing her father, her biological father, she destroyed the bottles with a flick of the wrist. The glass shattered and fire consumed its liquor. At that moment she suddenly felt a deep sympathy for Nessa's father. What a tragedy it might have been if he found out his own wife was an adulteress.

Pain struck her heart, as if it was shrinking. Sweet Lurline, I am the other woman, Elphaba thought wretchedly.

"Is everything alright?" asked Genessey.

Elphaba turned to her, clutching her heart. She saw the worried brow on her dear niece's face and forced herself to loosen her tension.

"I am fine," she answered. "I think that'll do for today. Yes... that'll do."

She curtsied. "Thank you."

"Wait," said Elphaba. "Don't leave so swiftly. I want to have a word or two. You are still my flesh and blood, after all."

Genessey looked at her sincerely and smiled. "So sorry. Of course." She moved a bit closer to her. Elphaba observed her carefully.

"So how is this Devin of yours? Does he treat you well?" she asked.

Her niece laughed. "Aunt Elphaba, you act as if he's a complete stranger. You know he's been with me all my life."

"That's what's so suspicious," said her aunt raising her brow. They laughed. It was true, however, that Elphaba didn't know half as much as she'd like about Devin. She was never great with children, especially little boys. She would rather much tend to animals and Animal young.

"I would like to get to know you all better," she said, "now that I have you to myself. I don't have to worry about your mother's interjections or his mother's prattles... not that I loathe them so, they're family."

"Do you like papa?" she asked abruptly.

Elphaba smiled. "Boq? Your father is a good person. It is always my pleasure to have him present at any given time."

"And Devin's father? Do you fancy him?"

Elphaba paused. She tentatively stared at the young girl's face, knowing very well that it was an innocent question. Still, she couldn't help but feel that reflexive shudder in her spine.

"Fancy him? Like a cat fancies water," she said wryly, but unsure if her words matched her tone. "He, too, is a good person. But he has many faults." But what captures me are the ways he overcomes them, she thought to herself.

A knock came at the door. Elphaba bid the person to enter and the door creaked open. A dirty blonde haired young man slipped in, suited in a navy uniform. His high cheekbones complimented his dark green eyes. He was clearly very handsome; he was tall and lean, and there was a confident air about him.

"Good evening Devin," said Elphaba, for the sun was beginning to set, and the sky had now just turned to a mixture of orange and violet.

"Good evening," he said. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, we were just finishing up," she said glancing at the clock. "Grand, I've kept you longer than I intended. You'll be late for your last class. Go on, you've got but one more to go."

Genessey murmured a small grateful thank you, and took the arm of which Devin offered to her. An involuntary smile crept up on Elphaba's face. The scene was almost fairytale-esque, almost picture perfect. He treated her like a delicate flower, just like how every girl should be treated. This somewhat frightened Elphaba. She could expect this from the son of Glinda the Grace, but never from the son of Fiyero. He seemed almost too sweet.

"You're thinking foolishly," Elphaba muttered, scowling at herself. "Look at you. Anyone who talks to themselves cannot be expected to think reasonably."

She locked up her classroom, thankful that the last period was her free one. She walked down the marble hall until she reached the end. For some time she had been meaning to meet with a friend after a long summer's absence. Fortunately, his time was also free this period. She had scheduled it that way for a reason.

She knocked on the door and announced herself profoundly. She was almost excited and, at the same time, apprehensive. The door unlocked and Elphaba let herself in.

"Dr. Dillamond. It's so nice to see you," she said as the great Goat she called her mentor stood up. His health was deteriorating, but he still kept lively.

"Miss Elphaba, how good it is to see you," he said hoarsely. They embraced; the fur on his skin was warm, but a bit damp.

"Are you well?" she asked, taking a seat on a chair. He took his comfortable chair behind his desk.

"I wish I was," he replied. "But do not worry. Autumn is always the season that ruins me."

"How was your summer?" she asked curiously.

"Intriguing. I spent most of my time fighting the good fight, as they say. Petitions for ending Animal discrimination, boycotting and striking- it gives one such a thrill. Pity, I didn't see you in any one of my escapades."

Elphaba frowned. True, she had been absent in many of the Animal rights acts for the past year. "My apologies. It's been-"

"No need to apologize. You do your share at the executive office. I speak on behalf of all the Animals in Oz when I say, if it weren't for you, we would be a dwindling specie. You have done so much for our good."

If Elphaba could turn crimson, she would. "Thank you. I try. But I must give reason for my delays. There have been so many other problems we've been ignoring that Glinda took notice of. We needed to tend to those. I didn't realize-"

"Glinda. Miss Glinda." He smiled, reminiscing. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Couldn't be happier."

"I do wish she was here to join us," he said leaning back. "She was an interesting sort. Different. Yes, more different than us." He seemed to have taken notice of her surprised expression.

"If anything, she complies with everything society calls for. Beautiful, popular, graceful," said Elphaba. "How is she _different_?"

"For the very reasons you've stated," he said. "Tell me, can you name any other who reaches to her standards?"

She thought for a moment and couldn't think of a soul. She shook her head, "There will never be another Glinda."

He grinned. "And that is why she is different." Elphaba smiled then laughed at his genius. He was still the remarkable creature from almost two decades past.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about, Miss Elphaba?" he asked soothingly, "I have this feeling that you wanted to say more than just a brief hello."

"Do I, really?"

"You always do."

Elphaba sighed. Dillamond didn't know about her affair with Fiyero, and she had been meaning to tell him from the start. He was the only person she could think of that she could confide to, but for some reason an instant fear always surmounted her heart, and her voice turned trembling. He took a liking to Glinda, a fatherly type, ever since he found out she changed her name for him. Elphaba didn't want to break him. But she felt if she didn't tell someone soon, she would burst.

"I have... unfinished business," she said, choosing her words carefully.

"Yes?" he said.

"I... I am in love with someone," she said steadily. She tried not to stutter, but already felt her hands quaking.

"You're in love with Fiyero," he said casually. She stared at him for a moment, wondering why he kept this for so long.

"How long have you known?" she asked, not knowing whether to laugh or be serious.

"For a while. I've been waiting for you to tell me. Luckily, I've been patient. Elphaba, I see the way you look at him, the way you've never looked at anybody else. You're such a lonely creature. Even the most different need to be loved. Everyone who has a heart should feel love."

"What do I do?"

"Whatever you think is right."

"But I ask of your opinion."

"You always do." He stood up and moved toward her. It was almost terrorizing because he was so tall that he towered over her. "Confess it. Only then will you be at ease. Only then will you be able to move on, and Glinda and Fiyero will be able to move on."

"But I-" she stopped herself. He had misread her. He still didn't know that she was an adulteress. Of course, she thought despondently, how anybody could feel so calm, unless they were aware of the crime, is logical in this situation.

"I feel a bit under the weather," he said suddenly.

"Shall I fetch you a glass of water?" she asked.

"No, no, I just need rest. An old Goat like me should hit the hay early." He smiled at his own pun. "Good night Miss Elphaba. I am glad you dropped by."

Elphaba nodded and walked to the door. She wrapped her black shawl around her, feeling a sudden chill. Before she turned the knob, Dr. Dillamond spoke just once more. "Beside the door, on that table- there's a note for you. It was delivered to me by mistake. I guess the deliveryman assumed I was still Headmaster."

Elphaba turned her head and saw a small blue envelope. She quickly lifted it from its place and left his office. Class was still in session. The silence was almost eerie, and only the clicks of her boots were heard. She decided to settle in her bedroom chamber for the rest of the evening. Perhaps she would go down to the dinner hall for a short meal, but she felt that she needed to close her eyes for a bit.

She entered her bedroom, which was dark and gloomy. She lit some candles to brighten the room a bit, reminding her of Glinda's sensibleness. Glinda always liked candles. Elphaba muttered a soft charm and the fireplace lit with a nice blaze of fire. She ripped open the envelope.

_I need to see you. There is something I have to say. _

_You're the only person I could talk to._

_Meet me beside the gardens tomorrow night._

The note was short and scribbled inelegantly on a piece of paper, which looked like it had been ripped off from a text book. Elphaba rolled her eyes. He never had any respect for books. I can't meet you Fiyero, she thought desperately, the more I see you, the more I fall in love with you. She moaned and walked over to the fire, where it let out the warmth she needed to relieve her chill. She loved the color of it, the obscure images it painted, and the crackling sounds it gave. Slowly, but painfully, she took another glance of the note. And slipped it into the fire.

Don't pursue me, Fiyero, she said quietly, I will make sure that I am not to be found. Letting the candles burn, she left her bedroom hastily. She didn't feel at all hungry. But she felt that she needed to make an appointment.

Luckily, her beautiful niece was seen walking up to her chamber. Elphaba smiled.

"How time flies," she said giving her a hug. "What can I do you for?"

"If it isn't much, Aunt Elphaba, I was wondering if you would accompany me for midnight tea?"

Elphaba's heart lifted. Thank goodness, we had the same idea, she thought. "Midnight? Isn't that awfully late for a young lady like you?"

"It's customary in Munchkinland."

"Forgive me. I am unfamiliar with your customs. But may I make one request?"

"Of course, Aunt Elphaba." Her blue eyes glinted with the essence of a lake.

"Instead of tea, let's have warm milk. And some sweet pastries."

"Of course," she answered obediently. "May I invite Devin? You may invite who you please."

Elphaba smiled. It must have been one of her notions to have them get to know each other better since she mentioned it in her sorcery lesson. "That would be wonderful. I'll tell him the good news, if you don't mind?"

"Of course. I need to study. Tomorrow at midnight?"

"Perfect. I'll walk you to the stairs." Genessey didn't say much as Elphaba went on and on about whatever flew into her mind. She changed topics; she was quite fickle when it came to conversation. When they reached the stairs, Elphaba bid her good night, and started to walk up the steps. Her dress dragged behind her and she almost tripped once or twice. Finally, she became irritated, and lifted her dress as Glinda would do. How she missed her little friend dearly.

She approached Devin's door and knocked twice. The door opened.

"Headmistress," said a red-haired girl. "Is something wrong?"

"Assuming that you've assumed something is wrong, something must be wrong," said Elphaba. "But whatever it is, I don't care. Where is Devin?"

The girl opened the door wider and let her in. Devin was seen, legs crossed, on his bed, reading a text book. He looked up, and stood when he saw her enter.

"No need for properness," said Elphaba holding a hand up. "I just wanted to invite you to Genessey's midnight tea tomorrow. She thinks we should get to know each other better. Only we're not having tea. We're having warm milk. Warm milk and pastries. I hope that suits you."

"It suits me fine," he said.

"But Devin, you said you were going to teach me all you knew about History for Thursday's exam," said the red-headed girl.

"Well that can be easily solved. Why don't you come along?" asked Elphaba. She noted that Devin's eyes widened, but didn't want to retract her invitation. He would have to learn to deal with people different from him.

"I would love to, but how will that help with Thursday's exam?" she asked quite crossly.

"Fine. You don't have to go. But just to keep you onboard, you would be dining with the best in History this school's ever known." She winked. "Me."

"Sold," she said and plopped on her bed. Elphaba sighed and shook her head. She exchanged looks with Devin and made a face, which caused him to laugh. She said her goodbyes and continued on to the dining hall.

She didn't eat much. All she could think about was that note and that expected meeting with Fiyero. She didn't want to meet with him. She just couldn't. But he was expecting her, the love of his life, near the gardens. What would happen if she failed to meet him? She knew he wasn't the type to give up so easily. Especially when he had already caught her in his arms. But she had other plans. And it wouldn't be entirely her fault; she had an excuse, even though it was one to purposely avoid him.

Before she slept, she gazed into her fire. She wondered how long her distractions would keep the truth hidden. And she wondered if her longing to reveal herself would conflict with her longing to stay hidden. Soon there would be an end. She just didn't know when and how.


End file.
